


Historia de brujas

by WolfFromMars



Series: Un mundo de magia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: extracto de libros/periódicos, worbuilding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Un par de extractos del mundo de La Bruja y la Dragona, dando contexto
Series: Un mundo de magia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867090





	Historia de brujas

**“** ... después de apartarse del mundo humano se produce una atomización en la sociedad brujil que más tarde evolucionará en el modelo que tenemos actualmente.

La división por aquelarres de unas pocas unidades familiares brujiles (compuestas por la bruja matriarca, su familiar y su descendientes, por orden de autoridad según su experiencia mágica y su antigüedad en la casa) se pudo dar gracias a la colaboración de los Espíritus Guardianes, con los que las brujas habían mantenido hasta entonces una relación de respeto mutuo pero de distancia, al igual que con el resto de criaturas mágicas.

Sin embargo, con una civilización humana incipiente que extendía su urbanización hasta límites naturales antes ocupados por estos espíritus, ambos grupos se vieron en un apuro mutuo que se solucionó instaurando el modelo antes mencionado… **”**

**“** ... La comunidad o aquelarre debe estar en contacto con otras comunidades cercanas, teniendo una representante que haga las funciones de Bruja Mayor, o amama, que se mantendrá en contacto con el resto y organizará su comunidad para que no traspase los límites establecidos por Henrietta Miller en… **”**

**“** ... La incorporación de una nueva bruja se dará cuando haya un espíritu disponible, de no ser así la comunidad se dará por "llena" y tendrá que pasar a vivir con algún pariente (sea de sangre o adoptivo) para instalarse en el aquelarre. Si no, deberá buscar en otra... **”**

**“** ... El aprendizaje de una joven bruja está reglado por la Academia y al igual que las Leyes Comunes se debe seguir respetando cuando se instruye a una nueva bruja en las artes mágicas. La enseñanza de estas artes han de ser supervisadas por la matriarca de la comunidad, de estar esta incapacitada, la amama del aquelarre será la que... **”**

_ Juicios por brujería: El gran paso de la sociedad brujil a la clandestinidad,  _ **_Mercury Miller_ **

**“** ... No existe ninguna diferencia probable entre una bruja y un mago, sin embargo tanto en su trato con las bestias mágicas como la misma forma de su varita, el mago se diferencia de sus hermanas brujas... **”**

**“** ... a diferencia de lo que pueda parecer, los núcleos urbanos de los magos siguen estando en la clandestinidad. Se podría decir que se adaptaron mejor al mundo humano que nuestros antepasados brujas, viviendo en comunidades humanas pero con una vida totalmente diferente. El mago o brujo que decida abandonar su comunidad rural por algún motivo, suele incorporarse a la sociedad maga sin ningún problema, mostrando que los valores de la sociedad brujil se siguen manteniendo en otros entornos... **”**

**“** ... Mientras que no se ha adoptado el capitalismo, la estructura escalonada de la empresa humana ha sido replicada en las sociedades de magos, para un mayor camuflaje en las comunidades humanas... **”**

_ La vuelta a las ciudades, el mago moderno,  _ **Lukas Thornnen**

**“** ... Maravilla Madarriaga, amama de nuestro aquelarre despide a su hija y a su prometido al unirse estos a la comunidad de magos, creciendo en número cada día que pasa. Maravilla se quedará con la custodia de su nieta Leamina, que criará con los ideales brujeriles hasta que sea mayor de edad y elija por su cuenta donde continuar sus estudios. **”**

_ Extracto de un periodico local brujil _


End file.
